Kiss of a Boxer
by Tara Lockheart-Strife
Summary: Schicksalsbegegnungen gibt es seltene, aus denen Liebe wird...aber wie sieht es bei diesem Paar aus?


Princessa Tara

_**Kiss of a Boxer**_

Sie lernten sich auf dem „King of Iron Fist-Tournament 4" kennen….und lieben.

_Der erste Kampf_

Ein heißer, sonniger Tag…die Leute stehen da und warten auf den Kampf. Aber der andere Gegner ist noch nicht da.

Es war die siebte Runde des „King of Iron Fist-Tournament 4", und bald würde die Frau mit den langen, schokoladenbraunen Haaren und der gebräunten Haut und den dunkelbraunen Augen Heihachi gegenüber stehen und hoffen, mit ihrem Meister Eddy Gordo wiedervereint zu werden.

Christie Monteiro stand am Ufer des Strandes und die Sonne strahlte ihr auf die Haut. Das Rauschen des Meeres und das Wasser an ihren Füßen nahm ihr die Nervosität. Trotzdem fraß sich die Ungeduld immer tiefer und tiefer.

Wo blieb der siebte Gegner? Die letzten Gegner waren immer pünktlich. Aber dieser hier verspätete sich sehr. Seit einer Stunde stand Christie schon hier und hoffte auf das Erscheinen ihres Gegners. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wer das war.

Sie sah in Richtung Meeres. Der Wind verwehte ihre Haare, und er kitzelte ihr Dekolletee, das aus dem grünlichen, freien, am Bauch zusammengebundene Oberteil herausblitzte, genauso wie ihre fransigen Hotpants.

Ob er noch kommt, ging es durch die Gedanken der Brasilianerin.

Doch genauso in diesem Moment hörte sie Schritte hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und erschrak. So einen schönen Mann hatte sie in ihrer Heimat noch nie gesehen.

Ein junger Mann, um die zwanzig, mit hellblonden, nach hinten frisierten Haaren und dunkelblauen Augen, die ihm etwas Selbstverliebtes verliehen, stand vor ihr. Er hatte einen freien, durchtrainierten Körper mit Sixpack, auf seinem Arm zerrte sich eine lange Narbe. Er trug Boxhandschuhe und Shorts mit blauen Sneakers.

Er sprach sie auf Englisch an. „Bist du Christie Monteiro? Teilnehmer vom King of Iron Fist-Tournament 4?" Sie hörte seinen britischen Akzent heraus.

„J-ja, das bin ich", stotterte sie. Irgendwo hatte sie ihn schon einmal gesehen.

„Verstehe. Ich bin dein siebter Gegner, Steve Fox."

Christie machte große Augen. Steve Fox! Der Weltmeister im Mittelgewicht-Boxen! Natürlich musste sie ihn gesehen haben. Er war ihr siebter Gegner!

Sie reichte ihm zitternd die Hand hin. Steve blickte sie an, dann ergriff er sie.

„Ich werde Heihachi von dir grüßen."

Die Brasilianerin machte große Augen. „Wie? Der Kampf hat noch nicht begonnen und du sagst so was? Fangen wir an!!" Wütend stellte sie sich in Position.

Steve betrachtete ihre hin und herbewegende Haltung. „Capoeira? Na, so was! Das geht wohl schneller, als ich dachte." Er grinste.

Auf diese Beleidigung griff Christie an. Sie erinnerte sich an das Training mit Eddy zurück. Zusammen kämpften sie so gut wie sie konnten, Eddy brachte ihr so viele Attacken bei, und diese setzte sie in die Tat um.

Aber Steve war schnell. Er kämpfte als Boxer nicht mit den Beinen, jedoch mit Fäusten aus Stahl und dazu blitzschnell und konnte gut ausweichen.

Ehe zutreten wollte, landete seine Faust gegen ihr Gesicht. Das Publikum schrie auf, als Christie ins Wasser fiel und das Wasser sich etwas rot färbte. Zornig rappelte sie sich auf und verpasste Steve einen Gegenschlag. Einen Moment lang blieb er mit dem Gesicht nach hinten gedreht. Doch dann grinste der junge Brite seine rassige Gegnerin an. „Nanu? Hat mich da etwas gestreift?"

Er hatte Spaß dran, sich über Christie lustig zu machen. Wenn sie dann angriff, weichte er ihr gekonnt aus und boxte sie.

Das Publikum jubelte und feuerte Steve an, was sie zusätzlich schwächte. Wie von Sinnen packte Christie nach Steves Bein und überwältigte ich zu Boden. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Rücken und zerrte das Bein an ihre Brust. Ein Knochen krachte. „Was? Du kannst ja doch etwas, wenn auch nur etwas."

Steve schüttelte Christie ab und beide wälzten sich im Wasser und verpassten sich Schläge und Tritte.

Das Mädchen mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren war am Ende ihrer Kräfte, nachdem der blondhaarige Boxer sie erneut ins Wasser stieß. Ihre Rippen schmerzten, ihre Nase und Lippen bluteten und ihre Beine gaben nach, wenn sie aufstand.

Steve stand über ihr und sah auf sie verachtend hinab.

„Na? Willst du schon aufgeben? Wie schwach…"

Der letzte Satz machte sie wahnsinnig. Christie nahm ihre letzte Kraft zusammen und rammte mit ihrem Kopf gegen den Bauch von Steve. Sie fiel auf ihn, und beide lagen im seichten Wasser. Sie kniete sich auf ihn und holte zu einem kräftigen Schlag aus, als Steve sie traurig mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen ansah. Christie hielt inne und wusste nicht warum, als Steve sie plötzlich um die Taille fasste und küsste.

Was soll das, dachte Christie, aber weitere Gedanken konnte sie nicht fassen und ließ sich fallen. Das salzige Meereswasser kam in ihren Mund, genauso wie Steves Zunge, warm und erregend.

Christies Verstand wollte sich wehren, aber sie hatten keine Macht mehr über ihre Körper und schlang die Arme um seinen freien Nacken. Sie merkte, wie sie zitterte vor Erregung, denn Steve ließ nicht ihre Lippen nicht los und drehte sie nach unten. Ihr Herz raste, wie ihr Puls und ihre Gänsehaut breitete sich trotz dem warmen Salzwasser wie ein Feuer aus. Aber dann spürte sie seine Lippen nicht mehr.

In der nächsten Sekunde spürte sie den vernichtenden Schlag gegen ihre Wange. Durch den Spalt ihrer Augen sah sie Steve, wie er triumphierend davonging und sich zu ihre umdrehte.

„Ich grüße Heihachi von dir. Träum süß…"


End file.
